One cold night
by BlackHawk666
Summary: Written for Kamerreon's Rare Slash Alphabet Challenge: Harry has come back to number 12 Grimmauld Place for winter vacation and is finally reunited with his lover, Sirius Black.


Written for: Kamerreon's Alphabet Rare Slash Pairings Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, nor am I making any profit.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Sirius Black

Warnings: Slash (male/male), profanity, sexual intercourse, and underage relationships (15)

**One Cold Night**

He had been staring at me all night long. I looked up at him every now and again to catch a glimpse of his gray eyes, and wavy black hair. We hadn't talked since I had come back to Grimmauld for Christmas vacation, just looks, glances, and secret smiles that no one thought anything of. I could see it though, the fire in his eyes and the way he smiled at me, it was all pure seduction, and it was working.

The Order was having a meeting after dinner, and Molly made sure that Ron, Hermione, the twins, and I went up stairs. I lagged behind everyone else, it just wasn't fair that I couldn't even talk to him and hear his voice, or be in his arms after so long.

I had reached the first landing when a pair of strong arms encircled me from behind. I knew who it was; I could smell him and the lingering scent of dog gave him away every time.

"I'm taking you hostage," Sirius whispered in my ear, "and I'm sorry, but there's not a thing you could do to stop me." He bent down and nipped the top of my ear, and I gasped and moaned as he licked it to soothe the slight ache, and then nipped again.

Sirius then spun me around so that we were face to face, and grabbed me at my hips to pull me against him.

"Any objections? No? Good then." Sirius said quickly and settled his lips against mine, and started walking me backwards.

"I don't think-that we-should-do-thi-ss-here," I sputtered out in between him leading me down the hall and into a linen closet, while trying to devour my mouth.

"Oh, please-I haven't-touch-ed-you-in-months. I _need_, Harry, _need_," Sirius said, and continued trying to eat my mouth whole.

"But-."

"But what?" he said as traveled down from my mouth to the hollows of my neck and collarbone, lapping and nipping

"What if someone comes?"

"Isn't that the idea?" he said abandoning my neck, and grabbed me by the shoulders, forcing our eyes to meet.

"That- that's not what I meant." My face was burning, and I couldn't meet his eyes.

"I love it when you blush, you look so cute," he whispered as he brushed a kiss on my forehead, and pulled me tightly into his arms, and stroked my back and started to lift the shirt up and stoke the heated skin underneath. "I do need you, love. I need to see if I remember every little nuance about you after-,"

"Sirius!" A voice yelled from the hall.

"It's Remus," Sirius whispered, and put a finger to my lips, "Remus!" he called out while stepping away from me to go to the linen closet door, " I seem to have been locked in here."

"What?" Remus said as he opened the closet door. "Locked?" he asked lifting eyebrow.

"Well it was, but then I remembered I had my wand as I heard you call and well-," Sirius explained as he put on his best sheepish face.

"I see," Remus began and took a sniff of the air, "and then why were you and Harry 'locked' in the closet?"

"Ah, well you see we came to get a broom," Sirius said and gestured me to come out.

"A broom?" Remus said not believing Sirius lie in the least.

"Yes, you see the twins said that something had broken and, well," Sirius explained.

"I see, of course you'll find a broom in a closet for linens." Remus said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ah, yes, well, you see..." Sirius said obviously trying to think on his feet.

"Save it, Sirius. Harry, is there anything you want to tell me?" Remus asked looking directly at me. He had that knowing look in his eyes, and he was using the tone of voice that an adult uses when trying to get a child to admit something.

I looked up towards Sirius. He wasn't looking at me, instead he was looking at Remus, and his entire form is straight, elegant, and dignified. I had to make a choice; I just hoped it was the right one.

"Remus, I-," I stopped and looked up at Remus, and then I felt Sirius' strong hand grasp mine, and tighten just a little, and there I found my courage, "I love Sirius, and I, I want to be with him," I started to stand straighter as I said it. I was putting on a façade. In my stomach I had felt fear; fear that Remus wouldn't accept it, that he would keep us apart, and I could not allow that to happen.

"I can't say I can give you blessings," Remus started after he managed to regain his footing, "at least not now. You're only fifteen, Harry. And Sirius is, well, Sirius."

"Hey! I resent that. I'm not the horny teenager you remember" Sirius said, a scowl appearing on his face.

"Exactly. You're not a teenager at all," Remus said. He ran his hands through his graying hair, and looked at me with pleading eyes. He wanted me to reconsider being with Sirius, but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Remus," I started, my voice shaking, "but I can't stop loving Sirius."

"I didn't mean to make it seem as though I would never accept your relationship together, Harry," Remus sighed as he approached me and took me into a hug, "It's just that, Sirius is your Godfather, and he's so much older than you."

"Yes, but," I pushed away from Remus so I could look him in the eyes, " that doesn't matter to me-,"

"The scandal of it, Harry! The Ex-convict and the Savior; the entire Wizarding world will go after you, both of you!" Remus shouted between his teeth, staring pointedly at Sirius at the last part of his sentence.

"That doesn't matter we'll face it together," Sirius stated and he grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me to his side.

Remus sighed then, and shook his head. "It's not like I could stop you."

"Oh, Moony," Sirius went over and pulled Remus into a hug, patting him on the back and releasing him.

"I swear though, Sirius," Remus said, his eyes narrowing into yellow slits, "if you hurt Harry, I will let Moony have a field day with you. Now then, if you'll both excuse me, I'm going to say goodnight to everyone, then go to bed. This is just too much in one night for me."

"Go-good night." I managed to say as he walked down the stairs, to shock at his words to say anything.

"I think my blood just froze." I heard Sirius say underneath his breath after of few minutes of Remus's departure.

"Well then, do you want me to warm it up for you?" I ventured, feeling a light blush tint my cheeks.

Sirius's eyes were wide with shock when he looked at me. It didn't take him long to find his footing as his eyes started to smolder.

"Is there anything else you want, love?" Sirius asked his eyes on fire, and his voice husky and threaded with want.

"Top." My voice was just as husky as Sirius's; I could barely even recognize it as mine.

Sirius captured my mouth in a slow kiss and moaned, the vibration shaking nerve endings. Sirius hands found themselves up the front of my shirt, skimming and lightly scraping my torso. I moaned and quickly reciprocated the action, taking Sirius's shirt from his pants and undoing the buttons and dragging my nails along his slightly defined torso.

Sirius shifted his hands so that he could pick me up and carry me off to his rooms and then-

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Molly's screamed from the kitchen downstairs.

"Oh, no, The Order meeting is still going! I forgot, damn!" Sirius hissed as he let me down. "Tonight, I'll come to your room and-,"

"No! I'll come to yours after Ron has fallen asleep." I said while I tried to fix Sirius's clothes into some semblance of order.

"Blast, I forgot about that," Sirius said as he smacked himself with his palm. "If it wasn't for you, Harry, I'd have no head."

"It's all right…you were occupied with other things," I said grinning up at Sirius.

At that Sirius let out one of his barking laughs and then pulled me into a hug and then gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Okay then, my rooms tonight. You'd better show up."

"And you'd better be ready," I said as Sirius had started to turn towards the stairs, sending him into another fit of barking laughter. His laughter echoed in my mind as I ascended the stairs to my room and waited for Ron to fall asleep.

It seemed like it had taken forever, but eventually I felt that Ron was in a deep enough sleep for me to safely sneak out of our rooms and not be noticed. It was hard sneaking in the halls where practically every floorboard creaked, but I managed to make it to Sirius's door without a hitch. I opened the door slowly and crept in, trying to minimize the amount of noise I made. I saw him standing right beside the bed, already taking off his jacket and tossed it aside.

"Shut the door," Sirius whispered in the darkness and he moved to take off his suspenders, and then sat on the bed to take off his shoes and socks and cast a quick Silencing Charm on the room.

"How was the meeting?" I asked partly out of nervousness and curiosity. I quickly put a locking charm on the door just as a precaution, and went over to help Sirius unbutton his vest and shirt.

"Exhausting. Everyone is so damn passive. Every time someone brings up actually doing something, someone objects. We keep going around in circles." He sighed and then shrugged his vest off and finished unbuttoning his shirt, and tossed it into a chair.

"Here, why don't I give you a massage, and you can relax a bit, yeah?" I said and moved on the bed to get behind him and positioned myself so that I could easily knead his shoulders and neck.

"Is this what you meant by being on top?" Sirius asked as he tilted his head back, laughter hidden in his eyes.

"No, you know what I meant." I said trying to hide my blush.

"Oh, really? Ah, that's right, here," Sirius said as he got up and went over to his bedside table and opened the top drawer and pulled out a bottle of gel, "It's a warming massage gel I got at the chemist on one of my little jaunts." Sirius popped open the cap and grabbed one of my hands and squirted a liberal amount of it into my palms. " Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"What are these scars on the back of your hands?" Sirius asked in a stern voice, "And these right here, they look fresh, Harry, how did you get them?" Sirius had a firm grip on my hand and I couldn't pull away.

"It-it's nothing." How could I have forgotten to hide the marks from Umbridge's detention? How stupid of me! I moved my hand to push against Sirius's chest, smearing the massage gel all over him in the process. "I-I'm sorry." I stuttered removing my hand only to have Sirius put it right back over his chest along with my other hand.

"Don't lie to me, Harry. Don't shut me out like this," Sirius pleaded, his gray eyes full of pain, and his face twisted in desperation.

"I'm not I just…" I didn't know what to say to him to make that look go away, so I turned my head. I couldn't bear to see Sirius be in such pain, and for me to be the cause. I had to leave him. All I ever do is cause everyone pain, it's just better if I leave and as I got up to move out towards the door Sirius pushed me down onto the bed and lifted my hands up above my head. He straddled me and then leaned down so out faces were side by side.

"Don't run from me like this, Harry. Don't leave me like this. Just tell me who did this, or did you do it yourself?" Sirius practically choked on the last part of his question and as he whispered the last part in my ear, I could feel my cheek become damp.

"No!" I quickly denied, and I couldn't stop the tears that had been burning in my eyes from cascading. Why does loving someone have to be so painful?

"Then who, damn it, who?" Sirius growled it in my ear, "Please, Harry, tell me!"

"Umbridge, detention," I managed to blurt out in-between my tears and gasping for breath.

"Oh, Gods, Harry," Sirius said and he pulled me up against him rolled us over so that I was on top of him, "Why didn't you say anything, pup, why?" Sirius stroked my hair and back and rained kisses along the side of my face.

"I didn't want to involve anyone, and there isn't much anyone could do about it anyway," I said after I had calmed down although the tear kept falling silently.

"Oh, Harry, that doesn't mean that you can't come and talk to me about it. That's why I'm here, love, to comfort you and be your partner. You need to share these things with me," Sirius said as he cupped the side of my face and gave me a tender kiss, and the last of my tears fell.

Sirius moved his other hand to tangle in my hair and deepened the kiss so that out tongues were dancing. Sirius's hands traveled down my back and underneath my drawstring pants to cup and massage my bottom. I moaned in pleasure, and then stroked my hands down Sirius's chest, scraping lightly with my nails. I broke the kiss and tilted Sirius's head to the side and licked and nipped the top of his ear, and received a throaty moan for my efforts. I moved down the side of his face, trailing kisses as I went, and suckled and nipped at his neck and collar bone, moving from one side of his neck to the other, and nipped and kissed his Adam's apple and traveled down still.

I reached his pecs and went to nibble and lick at the brown nubs there, alternating between each one, being rewarded by Sirius's groans of pleasure, and a few smacks to my bottom. As I traveled down to lick and kiss my way to his navel, Sirius muttered something, and I knew by the familiar way it sounded that it was a Cleaning and Lubrication Charm. After he had finished I felt the familiar sensation in my anus and couldn't help but feel more excited. Soon, we would be together again. I was so nervous my hands were shaking as I reached down to his crotch and rubbed over the erection straining underneath his pants.

"Blast!" Sirius shouted and sat up to quickly undo his pants and kicked them off, his length springing free, "Much better, now, come here," he said and he pulled down my pants and helped me get out of them and tossed them somewhere across the room.

He lifted me up and spread my legs so that I straddled him. He reached down and stroked my erection a few times and leaned down to pop the head into his mouth and suckled, making me gasp and arc further into the warmth of his mouth.

"No, not now," he said and traveled up my lower torso to lick my navel and the up more to nick and play with my nipples, nipping, suckling, and licking in a way that was driving me mad. I didn't even realize that I was thrusting my erection against his or that he was reciprocating the motion until he flipped me down unto the bed and started thrusting against me in much slower motion, making the sensation all the more intense.

"Siri," I pleaded, my head thrashing back and forth as he stopped thrusting against me and traveled down and spread my legs apart more so that he nip the inside of my thighs. He moved to lick the side of my sex and then his mouth engulfed me in warmth, his head bobbing up and down slow at first and then faster, and constricting his throat as he took me in more.

"I-I'm going to cum-Siri!" I shouted as I felt my muscles tighten, and Sirius grabbed the base of my sex and stroked vigorously while still working me with his mouth. "Siri! Siri!" I shouted. As my orgasm came upon me I reached down to thread my fingers in Sirius wealth of black hair, to keep him in place. After the sensation started to ebb I let go of him, and tried to get my breathing under control.

Sirius suckled on me for a few more seconds and then bit and nuzzled the inside of my thigh and moved to lay his head on my stomach. I lifted my hand and stroked his hair and the side of his, and he leaned into the touch. He reached to grab my hand and then sucked and licked on each finger, and turned his head to look at me with desire filled gray eyes. Then he stopped to lean down and lick and nip at my naval all the while looking at me. His hands started to travel down in-between my thighs and I felt him spread my cheeks apart and slowly stretch me with his finger, and then two, scissoring them to make me comfortable.

"Siri," I moaned arching and thrusting against his hand.

"Soon, love, I promise," Sirius said as he inserted a third finger and stretched me even more. Then he thrust his fingers in and out making me cry in pleasure and return the thrusts when he hit my prostate. He stopped and removed his fingers to sit up on his knees and lifted my buttocks up and spread them apart as he slowly filled me with his hot length. And then -in a move I didn't expect-he picked me up so that I was sitting in his lap and then quickly flipped us so that he was lying down and I was sitting on top of him.

I looked at him with a shocked expression and he smiled back up at me and put his hands behind his head.

"Well, you said you wanted to top," Sirius said with a wicked gleam in his eye, " so are you going to start, or am I?" he asked and then thrust his hips up so that he hit my prostate making stars dance in front of my eyes.

I moaned and then started moving up and down, savoring the feel of him filling and stretching me, and loving his moans and him calling my name. I kept the pace slow at first, but Sirius started to thrust up and then moved his hands so that they grasped my hips making me thrust down on him, hitting my prostate over and over again to where I couldn't even think. It was all feel and pleasure.

I started thrashing my head back and forth. I was panting with the effort it took for me to retain Sirius's inhuman speed. I could hear our heavy breathing, and our moans coming together. I could feel Sirius's hands traveling all over me like flames, and then I felt him grab my semi-hard erection and stroked it with a firm hand slowly at first, and then when I was fully hard he applied more pressure, and strokes became faster.

I could feel my muscles start to tighten and I could tell by Sirius's quickening pace that he was going to cum soon. I could feel everything build to a crescendo inside me and before I could even say a word I spent myself, and a few thrusts later I felt Sirius fill me with his seed. I laid down on top of him exhausted, nothing but a mass of satisfied flesh, unable to move and sore in all the right places. I heard Sirius mutter a Cleaning Charm and then felt a loss as he pulled out of me, and pulled me against his side so that I could lay my head down on his chest.

"You're an animal," I said as I felt him stroke my backside, and give it a little smack.

"Well, I am a dog you know, and we have a tendency to hump things," Sirius chuckled and put his free hand behind his head. "So, round two?"

"I don't care what you or Remus say, you are a horny teenager," I groaned out turning away from Sirius.

"Hey, at least you know I can last a long time, for when you get older," Sirius said as he spooned me and playfully nipped my shoulder.

"Oh, joy," I said and snuggled into Sirius as he pulled a blanket over us.

"I love you, Harry," Sirius whispered into my ear.

"I love you, Sirius," I said and turned my head so I could give him a kiss.

"Goodnight, love," he said, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight, Sirius," I muttered against his chest.

Right then, as we lay in each others arms, I wished to be together with Sirius for the rest of our lives.

I didn't know that fate would play such a cruel joke on me in the months to follow.

---

Author's note: Constructive criticism is welcome. This is my first male/male sex scene...I think I did rather well, but anything to help me improve is more than appreciated.  
Also, any criticism to do with my writing as whole is welcome. Thank You ~ BlackHawk


End file.
